Demons of the Mist
by RedFishGirl
Summary: Roku has finally done it. He is going to become a Ninja swordsman of the mist. An assain with the power of 20 ANBU. these men are dangerous, ruthless killers. All Roku has to do is keep his little secret from 6 highly trained ninja. Easy right? Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**hey lookie here! It turns out im not dead after all. And here i am starting a new story without finishing my other ones. Eh, well i promise to finish this one :) Any comment and helpful criticism or question are wonderful. So uh yep.**

**Disclaimer; Well obviously I dont own this story, It belongs to that guy whos name I cant remeber of the top of my head.**

25 Years Ago-

Tears trickled down the little girls face as she gazed over her mothers grave.

"I'm sorry mama, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," The little girl whispered. Her mothers last words echoed in her head.

Flashback-

A woman lay bleeding in the smoking remains of a small house. A little girl lay crying on her chest. The woman took a shuddering breath and spoke

"Riku, you must hide yourself. One day he will come back for you and you cant let him find you. Hide yourself and dont make the same mistake I did. Do not trust so easily. I love you darling, remember mommy will always love you, alright?"

The woman opened her mouth to say more but alas her wounds were so great, she did not have the strength to live, let alone give advice to her little daughter. The darkness beckoned to her, and she sadly answered its call. Slowly the light faded from the woman's eyes and the small girls anguished screams echoed through the silence.

End Flashback

Riku stared down at her mothers grave and steeled herself. No one would hurt her ever again. No one would hurt her loved ones ever again. All she had to do was become the strongest ninja in the nation. She vowed to one day kill the man that had hurt them. Riku sat down on her mothers grave and drifted up to sleep, dreaming a dream full of bloodshed and evil as a dark voice in the back of her mind laughed quietly. _"Excellent."_

Time Skip- 8 Years

The lord Mizukage sat at his desk pondering the current situation. It was all such a mess. One of the Seven Swordsmen, Jinin Akebino the wielder of Kabutowari the helmet splitter, had defected and gone quite mad. Rumors had been circulating that Jinin had destroyed the sword than killed himself so no one would be able to wield the sword after him.

Yagura, of course, sent out a squad to investigate these claims and apparently they were true. Kabutowari was completely destroyed and Jinin was dead. That was annoying as it was but the other problem was now there were only six swordsmen and six swords, which was all find and dandy except that they were the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, not the six.

And the new recruit needed a sword and he needed one of the seven swords especially forged for the swordsmen. Yagura sighed and rubbed his temples trying to ward away the headache he felt coming on. Someone knocked on the door and he immediately knew it could only be one person. Without bothering to wait for an invitation the nineteen year old wielder of Samehada walked into his office. He walked up to the edge of Yagura's desk and stopped.

"So wheres the kid?" Kisame Hoshigaki asked in a slightly bored tone. Of course Kisame was always bored unless he was destroying something with Samehada. Yagura collected himself and sat up with a sigh.

"He is waiting in another room while I get everything sorted out."

"Can I see the file?" Kisame asked.

Yagura, nodded and rummaged around in his desk before pulling out a very thin manilla folder and handing it to Kisame. Kisame looked at the measly file before him in disbelief.

"Is that all there is?"

"Yep this is it." Yagura said leaning back in his chair. Kisame quickly scanned the files contents before slapping it down on the desk.

"So this one has what it takes to become a swordsman?" He asked with a grin.

"That is what the instructors say. But that isn't the problem. The problem is we have no sword." Yagura sighed. This was all so annoying.

"Pardon me Lord Mizukage, but there is another sword that might be of the standards you seek." A voice squeaked from the corner of the room. Both men turned to look at a small woman cowering in the corner of the room.

"Who might you be and what are you talking about?" Yagura said in a buissness like voice. The woman stepped forward a few steps and clutched her papers even closer to her chest.

"I am your secretary, Mira, and the sword I speak of is the Koriryu, My Lord."

Kisame looked at Yagura with suprise. "I didn't know you had a secretary."

Yagura faintly remembered meeting the woman a while ago but he had completely forgot about her very existence very soon after their meeting.

"I almost forgot I had one." he muttered. "Can you show me this sword?" he asked the quivering secretary.

She nodded and motioned for them to follow. Yagura stood up and walked after the woman. Surprisingly she was heading towards the grand vault in the bowls of the building. Mira stopped in front of a giant steel safe. She quickly typed in a security code and made a few hand symbols before the grabbing the handle of the safe and pulling. The giant door opened with a loud creak.

Mira was already walking through the neatly organized shelves full of the oddest things that were deemed important to Kiri. Yagura faintly remembered that the vault had been a complete mess the last he had been down here. Maybe this was were his secretary had been hiding, organizing the vault. Mira obviously knew exactly were she was going as she turned a few times before heading down a hallway and through a few shelves before stopping in front of a shelf and reaching up to remove a long thin box. She turned back to the two men and held out the box.

Yagura took the box and opened it. Inside the box was a long, glittering katana that had a strange sheen, almost as if it was covered in a layer of something, something like ice. The temperature had noticeably dropped when the sword had been revealed. Mira wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm herself as the two men studied the sword. The Mizukage looked up from the sword to look at her.

"Why do you think this sword is an adequate replacement for Kabutowari?"

"Because this sword was made by the same man who made the rest of the swords that the swordsmen are currently using." She said.

"What? But I thought there were only seven?" Kisame asked dumbfounded.

"Well the man who made this sword had the oddest obsession with symmetry so he could not bring himself to only make seven. Instead he made eight, and presented the eighth to the first Mizukage. So I thought since it was made by the same guy, it would work." Mira said before standing and looking at the two men nervously.

The man called Kisame may have been younger than her but his shark-like appearance was quite unsettling. Especially when said shark man had a chakra eating blade resting on his back. He was the thing of children's nightmares and she was sure she was going to have an unpleasant dreams tonight after this long day. The Mizukage looked over the blade before handing the case to Kisame studied the blade for a moment before nodding.

"Yep this will do."

Mira let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Yagura looked grateful that this whole ordeal was over.

"Alright, it's time to hand over the kid to you Kisame. He has been waiting long enough."

Kisame nodded and the trio trekked back up to the the office. Mira quickly left to fetch the child as Kisame and Yagura settled themselves in his office. A soft knock on the door alerted them of Mira's return.

"Come in," Yagura said in his buisness voice.

Mira opened the door and stepped inside with a small boy trailing behind her. Yagura looked at the boy with new intrest. The boy had a familar aura, the one he had seen around himself. This was very intersting. The boy was a bit shorter and slender than expected of a twelve year old boy, with long white hair tied back in a low ponytail. A forehead protector rested over his unruly bangs. He wore a simple pair of dark blue ninja pants with the standard sandals and leg warmers of Kiri. On his upper body he wore a black t-shirt under a black vest, with long sleeve fishnet, arm warmers and a pair of black gloves. Kisame was a little shocked that such a seemingly small boy could hold enough power to become a swordsman, but he had learned a long time ago not to judge a book by its cover.

"What is your name kid?" Kisame asked, even though he already knew. The boy answered in a icy tone that had a sort of dead quality to it.

"My name is Roku."

Kisame assumed that the odd tone was due to the fact that 48 hours ago he had killed quite a few of his good friends. "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."

"I know who you are." Roku replied.

"Alright then lets get this show on the road." Kisame said standing up and rummaging in one of his pockets before pulling out a scroll. "This is a binding contract binding you to Kiri and The swordsmen before all else and blah blah blah. Sign at the bottom in the usual way."

Roku nodded before biting his thumb and writing his name the scroll. None of the adults present noticed as he smeared the o a small bit so it looked like an I. Inwardly he smiled to himself. After his signature dried Kisame rolled up the scroll and placed it on the Mizukages desk. He grabbed the box containing Koriryu and opened it pulling out the sword.

He offered it hilt first to Roku, who was showing the first flicker of emotion from the boy. A look of wonder appeared on the boys face as he held the sword. "This is your new partner Koriryu. From now on this sword never leaves your side. You sleep with it, eat with it, and shower with it. This sword is going to be your best friend for as long as you live."

Roku nodded, staring at the cold piece of metal in his hand. A bittersweet thought flashed through his least this friend of sorts wouldnt argue with him, or lie to him. The steel was a perfect friend in a way that a human never could be. Kisame began to walk towards the door. Roku noticed and started to follow slipping Koriryu through his belt before he realized that the sword touched the ground. Mentally cursing his short stature he wondered how he would carry the sword.

"Here," The Mizukage said handing him a long sash-like thing that had a sheath hidden in the fabric that looked like it would fit Koriryu perfectly. He nodded his thanks to the Mizukage before slipping the sword in the sheath.

Noticing that Kisame was long gone, he quickly ran after Kisame who was still walking away down the hall. A feeling of excitement bubbled in his chest. He was going to be a Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. One of the most powerful people in the village. A small smile slipped onto his face. This was gonna be fun.

**Tell me what you think. R&R people! Can anyone guess what Yagura sensed about Roku? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am updating at the speed of light arent I? Im probably going to have another chapter out tomorrow too. cause im just that cool. hehehe. **

**I obviously dont own this, duh :P**

Roku looked at his new home with a small smile. It was a simple one story house that made a U shape around a large courtyard where two men were currently practicing tyijutsu. Well at least that was what he assumed, because they were moving so fast he could barely see them. They abruptly stopped their spar when they noticed Kisame and Roku.

Roku finally got a clear visual of them and immediately identified the tall, thin one wearing a mask as Kushimaru Kuriarare, wielder of the Nuibari; the other he didn't recognize. The two men began to walk towards Kisame and stopped in front of them. The shorter man looked down at Roku with a slight grin showing off a set of pointed teeth. Roku inwardly shuddered, he really hoped his teeth wouldn't look like that.

"So I see you collected our newest member, Kisame, but did you manage to find a sword?" he asked.

Kisame grinned and replied, "Yes I did, down in the Mizukage's vault. I will fill you in inside, now why don't you introduce yourself to the squirt?"

The man turned back to Roku.

"My name is Ameyuri Ringo." Roku nodded realizing this was the wielder of Kiba, the lightening blades.

"My name is Roku."

He waited a moment for Kushimaru to introduce himself before realizing the man was staring at him, or at least he assumed he was, he couldn't see anything behind that mask. Kushimaru looked as if he was trying to see into Roku's soul, and it was kind of creepy.

"Let's go inside so I can explain everything." Kisame said , and the other men nodded. The trio began to walk away leaving Roku in the dust. Kisame really wasn't one for waiting, was he? Roku hurried after them trying to keep up with the long strides of the tall men, before falling in step with the shorter Ameyuri.

Ameyuri looked down at the small boy, studying him. There was something odd about this child, no doubt. He would have to keep an eye on this one.

After introducing him to the other swordsmen, Kisame led Roku to his room and informed him that he was now on kitchen duty for the rest of his life, as well as laundry. He didn't get quite the reaction he wanted. Roku just stared at him with a blank face before replying, "Alright."

"Um well, get settled, and I will come back for you in about 10 minutes to test your skills. Be prepared." With that he turned and walked to the small living room where his fellow swordsmen were waiting for an explanation.

Roku looked around the small room that was furnished with a small bed, dresser, and nightstand. It was perfect. The boy pulled a small scroll out of his pocket and lay it out on his bed. He then performed a few hand signs and slammed his hand into the scroll and his few possesions appeared. He quickly settled himself and checked his weapons as he waited for Kisame's return. He wondered what he would be tested in.

His questions would be answered soon, as Kisame walked into his room just as he sat down. Kisame looked around the room and noticed that it had a few personal effects decorating it now. This kid really didn't waste time. He looked at the boy who had risen to his feet upon his entry.

"It is common courtesy to knock before entering someones room." Roku said shooting daggers at Kisame with his eyes. Geez what if he had been changing? Is there no privacy in this place?

Kisame smirked at the annoyed boy. "No privacy around here kid. Get used to it. Follow me." He turned and walked out of the room. Roku slowly followed Kisame out to the courtyard. Kisame sat down and Samehada turned back to him.

"First we are going to test your taijutsu and see what I have to work with. You can set Koriryu down next to Samehada."

Roku nodded hesitantly before setting Koriryu apart from Samehada, afraid of what the shark man might do. Kisame smirked at the kid's distrust of him. He thought Roku was actually pretty smart, because he _had_ been thinking of seeing what the boy would do if the enemy disarmed him. "Oh, whatever", he thought.

"I want you to come at me as fast as you can and try to hurt me, but you better come with the intent to kill or you won't be able to lay a finger on me." Kisame said, readying himself for an attack. Roku merely nodded before disappearing. So the kid was pretty fast, good. Kisame reached out with his other senses tracking Roku's chakra signature, as the boy circled him looking for an opening.

The air whistled slightly behind Kisame, who quickly turned and caught the first that would have hit him in the head. He smiled slightly, this was going to be fun. Several hours and bruises later the two returned inside. Roku started to limp to his room before Kisame grabbed his shoulder and motioned towards the kitchen.

"Make dinner real quick okay?"

Roku sighed and nodded, limping towards the kitchen. Kisame wandered off towards the bathroom to take a nice shower before dinner. Roku looked around the kitchen and wanted to cry. It was a complete pig sty with dishes piled as high as the ceiling. Apparently the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were not fond of doing the dishes. Roku turned and opened up the fridge and sighed.

There was nothing but a few beers, a hunk of moldy cheese, fish sticks, and some okay looking vegetables and a big hunk of meat that looked good. Searching the pantry turned up a lot of dust and a few spices that were in good condition. It looked like he would need to go grocery shopping tomorrow or they would be eating soup for the rest of the week.

Roku searched the cabinets for a pot, but failed to find one. He was getting really annoyed. Roku opened a drawer and nearly had a heart attack. There was a rat in a drawer. The rat turned and looked at him before squeaking at him. Roku looked at it for a minute before roaring at the rat, effectively giving it a heart attack. A crash was heard from somewhere in the house along with a couple choice swearwords.

The sound of wet footsteps hurried down the hallway before a soaking wet Kisame, one hand holding up a towel around his hips another holding Samehada, looking very alarmed. Roku couldn't help but fall over laughing at the sight. Kisame glared at the boy rolling on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" he ground out. Roku stood up snickering before regaining his composure.

"Your kitchen is full of a whole lot of nothing. I was looking for a pot and I found a rat. Can you please show me where I can find a pot?"

Kisame stalked past the snickering boy to open up a cupboard and pull out a large pot before returning to his shower with an angry look on his face. Oh how he would love to wring that kid's neck for giving him a heart attack. It was such a pain that the kid had been dumped on him by the others. And he had actually thought the kid was in trouble or something. Geez he was turning into a mother hen.

They were in a completely secure place. No one could get in unless let in. That roar had made him jump and slip in the shower. It sounded like a pissed off wild animal. Who knew such a small kid could make such a feral sound. Whatever. Kisame sighed as he returned to his warm shower. The kid was right though. There was nothing but dirty dishes in the kitchen.

Tomorrow they were going to take a little field trip to the market. Kisame quickly finished up his shower and threw on a pair of sweatpants before walking back to the kitchen. Something delicious smelling was cooking in a pot on the stove, while Roku was trying to minimize the towers of dirty dishes. Kisame supposed that was his fault as he was the one who had been on cooking duty before and he really hated doing dishes.

Kisame took a seat at the battered table that had been the site of many arm wrestling wars. He was slightly surprised the old thing hadn't given up and broken after all the beatings it had suffered.

"How long until dinner?" Kisame called to Roku.

The boy turned to look at him. "A couple more minutes. Spread the word."

Kisame nodded before taking a deep breath and bellowing, "DINNER!" So everyone could hear. Men seemed to melt out of the woodwork at this word. As soon as everyone was seated Roku tossed a stack of bowls at the table which were caught with ease.

Spoons were tossed next which were also caught, and then strangely, knives, which were all thrown with a deadly accuracy at Kisame, who had to duck in order to avoid becoming a shark kabob. The dull butter knives had embedded themselves at the wall behind him.

"Hey! What was that for?" he yelled at Roku, who just smiled evilly and ignored him before serving everyone some great smelling soup into everyone's bowls.

Jinpachi gaped at the edible food before looking at Roku then back at the soup and yelling, "Finally someone who can cook! We have had to eat the crap that Kisame try's to pass off as food for the longest time. Your all right kid!"

The rest of the seated men nodded in agreement as Kisame pouted in a corner. His food wasnt that bad. All the other men were just happy that they finally had edible food! Roku merely smiled before pouring some soup into his bowl and sitting down to eat. Kushimaru turned his face so no one could see his face as he ate, which was slightly dissapointing, as Roku wanted to see what he looked like. The conversation was cheerful and carefree as the swordsmen talked about random things that must have had some importance to them. Roku hadn't expected the feared ninja swordsmen to be so talkative.

He had expected a group of uptight ninja that would kill you for spilling soup on them. He realized he was a little off with that assumption before yawing sleepily and falling asleep in his soup. Kisame looked over to Roku who had been strangely quiet throughout the evening conversation. He bit back a snicker at the kid who was currently snoring softly into his soup.

He stood up and moved to pick up the kid when his hand was gripped tightly at the wrist. Kisame looked down at the boy surprised. The tight grip on his wrist loosened after a moment and he took that moment to throw the boy over his shoulder and walk to Roku's room. He carefully set the boy down on his bed and silently exited the room before heading off to sleep.

Roku was roughly shaken awake the next morning by a certain blue man. He sat up abruptly and noticed were he was. He was in the Seven Swordsmen 's compound and for some reason he was in his room. He distinctly remembered falling asleep at the dinner table. Someone must have carried me to my room he decided. Kisame waved his hand in front of the kids face. He had completely spaced out after being woken up.

"Wake up squirt, we are going on a field trip." Kisame said quietly. Roku nodded sleepily and stood up, glad he was fully dressed. Kisame grabbed Koriryu off of the nightstand table and walked out of the room. The two walked silently out of the compound and down the small path leading into the village. The sun was just peaking over the treetops and the world was slowly waking up.

"Where are we going so early?" Roku said yawning.

Kisame looked down at him. "We are going to the market. You are the one who complained about the absence of food in our kitchen."

Roku nodded and they continued to walk in silence for the next ten minutes until they had reached the village. Morning life was already in full swing, with stores open and early morning shoppers were hurrying around. Kisame walked down the street ignoring the stares he was getting. He nearly laughed at the young girls that were nearly fainting over Roku.

Poor kid was gonna have a lot of fan-girls. Sucker. He turned the corner and quickly entered a little shop on the corner of the street. Roku perked up at the smell of food. The shopkeeper noticed the two and offered a greeting. Kisame nodded to him and tapped Roku lightly on the shoulder. The boy looked up at him through sleepy eyes.

"Were here squirt, so get what you need." Kisame had barley finished saying this before Roku had rushed off examining goods and piling things into Kisame's arms. Kisame looked at the food that was piled in his arms and realized all this was going to come out of paycheck.

"Are you sure we need all of this?" Kisame asked Roku. The boy just looked at him.

"All right fine." Kisame grumbled defeated. Another ten minutes before Roku decided he was finished and motioned for Kisame to follow him to the check out. The store clerk thanked them profusely as they left, telling them to come again.

Roku waved goodbye to the store clerk and began to walk back the way they had come. They were both laden down with 5 bags each as they trekked home. As they were walking out of the village Roku noticed the odd stares the younger girls were giving him.

"Kisame why are those girls looking at me weirdly?" he whispered.

Kisame gave him a grin, "Two words for you. Fan-girls."

Roku visibly paled and his light blue eyes darted around nervously. "Not again," he muttered.

Kisame looked at him "You've had run ins with Fan-girls before?"

Roku nodded "In the Academy. It was terrible."

Kisame nodded before changing the subject. The Academy was probably not a good thing to talk about right now.

"Well today we are going to work on your chakra, then we are going to see what cool stuff your sword can do."

"Oka- wait, what do you mean see what my sword can do? Shouldn't you already know what it does?" Roku questioned

Kisame grinned sheepishly "Of course I know what it does, I just want you to work on coming up with your own techniques."

"Alright," Roku nodded. The two walked through the last bit of forest before coming out at the compound.

"Can you help me put these away in the kitchen?" Roku asked setting down the bags he was carrying. Kisame hesitantly nodded before beginning to put the goods away. Roku looked at the annoying piles of plates before he had an idea.

He quickly made a few hand seals and muttered a few words before water shot out of the sink and formed a bubble around the dirty plates. The bubble began to spin faster, and faster before the water slowed and evaporated. The troublesome dishes were sparkling clean. Kisame mentally cursed himself.

Why the hell didn't I think of that?

Roku grinned, and pulled a clean pan out of the piles, and set it on the stove. He rummaged through a bag before pulling out a carton of eggs and cracking a few into the pan.

"What are you making?" Kisame asked confused.

"I'm making scrambled eggs, duh," Roku answered.

"What are scrambled eggs?" Kisame asked. He narrowly dodged the pan thrown at his head. "Idiot," Roku muttered.

After breakfast Kisame led Roku out to the courtyard before slipping off his vest and shirt and sitting down in a meditation pose. Roku watched with a confused look on his face. What was Kisame doing?

"Sit down, take your shirt off, don't ask questions and get comfy squirt. We are going to work on your chakra control." Kisame said.

Roku nearly had a heart attack. This was going to be weird. Roku slowly took off his vest, shirt, and net armor, leaving the thick bandages that wrapped all around his torso and around one shoulder. He sat down in the same position as Kisame.

"Try to feel your chakra moving throughout your body. When you can feel it try to stop the flow from little parts of your body then slowly let it back in, and try not to pass out." Kisame smirked. The kid was probably going to pass out. Believe it or not this was actually a rather difficult exercise. Roku closed his eyes and focused on the chakra moving through his body.

He was working on stopping the chakra from flowing to his pinky finger when he sensed foreign chakra mixed in with his own. Roku slowly tried to separate the odd chakra from his, sweating with the effort. He reached a delicate part around his heart and tentatively tried to pull it away. The moment he did so it was like something electrocuted him and he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

Kisame didn't notice anything was wrong until the kid fell over with a thump. He opened one eye and looked at the unconscious boy with a frown. He shouldn't have passed out so soon into the exercise. Kisame closed his eyes and felt for the boys chakra with his own.

He studied the chakra as best he could and noticed what Roku himself had noticed moments earlier. There was foreign chakra running through this boys system and that could only mean one thing. Roku was a jinchuriki.


End file.
